


The Fallen Castles of Ponyland

by utterly_indulgent



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterly_indulgent/pseuds/utterly_indulgent
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle and her friends travel out to the ancient ruins of the Crystal Rainbow Castle, they discover a vast dark history that no pony in Equestria would have ever learned in school.This is an incomplete work that I started back during the first or second season of MLP: FiM. I had a LOT planned out for this, but ultimately felt like no one would be terribly interested in my headcanons for connection Gen 1 all the way up to FiM. I'm placing this here so that I can start filling out my profile here.





	The Fallen Castles of Ponyland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for taking a look and I hope that you enjoy this little snippet that I have.

“Oooh! This is so exciting!” Rarity squealed, peeking out over the side of Twilight Sparkle’s hot air balloon, “Going to Canterlot was a dream come true by itself, but going to the ancient city of  _ Canterbury _ ?!”

She tapped her hooves on the side of the basket, a wide smile plastered across her face. Applejack shook her head and pulled her hat back down over her eyes. They’d been traveling over the Hydian Sea for the past day, crossing the vast body to reach an old, abandoned land in the far east. Twilight’s focus was straight ahead and at the map pinned to the front of the basket. Occasionally, she had to swat Rainbow Dash away from the front, confronted with snickers and the pegasus’ bright tail covering her eyes. Rainbow Dash arched up away from the basket and continued the rest of the journey darting between clouds. Fluttershy, for the sake of space in the tiny balloon basket, clung to the back and glided behind her friends. Pinkie Pie had tired herself out during the ‘pre-voyage’ party and ‘during-voyage’ party. She was slumped over their bags with an array of party hats tangled in her mane. Rarity was amazed that Applejack could sleep through Pinkie’s snoring.

Spike nibbled on a ruby and reread Princess Celestia’s “to-do list.” Many of her and Luna’s ancestors’ things were still in Canterbury, left behind when they left their homeland to battle Discord. Twilight jumped at the opportunity to explore the lands abandoned by the ponies of old. Of course, her friends were more than eager to go as well. Rarity had even made the claim that she could trace her blood back to a seamstress who had married into a royal family in Canterbury. The story had been met by rolled eyes and chuckles alike.

The purple balloon passed through another cloud before entering clear skies. Canterbury’s shoreline was finally in sight. Rarity squeezed next to Twilight at the front of the basket, holding herself out as far as her front legs would take her. Her gasp-squeal, combined with her hind legs kicking the basket, woke both Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

“Wh-what is it?” Pinkie mumbled, pulling a hat from her mane, “Did I drink too much grape juice again?”

“It’s Canterbury!” Rarity shouted as Twilight pulled her back into the basket.

“Already?” Applejack snorted. She pushed her hat up to see over the edge properly.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took position on either side of the basket and slowly brought it down towards the docks.

Canterbury was (or, at least,  _ had been _ ) a beautiful residential community overseen by a faded lavender castle. The houses and businesses hadn’t deteriorated much over the millennia, much to Twilight Sparkle’s surprise. As they walked further into the town, Pinkie Pie scooted up towards one of the doors to a house. She skewed her face up in confusion, then slapped her front legs against the door. The loud clap of her hooves on wood spooked the others.

“Pinkie!” Rarity shouted, “Have some respect!”

_**-Incomplete Fin-** _


End file.
